


The Corrupted Alchemists

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW Art. Kimblee makes an unwanted move (non-explicit groping).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Corrupted Alchemists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bob_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/gifts).



> Drawn for [](http://fma-fuh-q.livejournal.com/profile)[**fma_fuh_q**](http://fma-fuh-q.livejournal.com/)'s Kimblee round. This is an accompaniment to [](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/profile)[**bob_fish**](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/)'s entry, [Blush Response](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/35263.html). Thanks to [](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/profile)[**bob_fish**](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/) for the beta. :3


End file.
